


Neumáticos perdidos

by Bellleilael



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Flashpoint (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Exorcisms, M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellleilael/pseuds/Bellleilael
Summary: Batman no cree en las almas gemelas, encontró la suya en medio de una trifulca, pero no supo quién era. Ahora, criaturas sobrenaturales lo atacan, su alma gemela está cerca y tiene que reclamarla a pesar de él.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y por los Kundos.  
> Los comentarios me ayudan a seguir, mil gracias por los comentarios.
> 
> Por favor voten por este fic en la página de facebook de ElenaGrayson, si les ha gustado. ElenaGrayson tiene fics increibles. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/ElenaToddNS/

Llueve profusamente fuera, la cortina pesada y ominosa envuelve a Gotham. Batman cae pesadamente a través de un ventanal una de las iglesias de la ciudad, en el callejón del crimen. Alguien se arrodilla a su lado, le dice algo, puede sentir por un momento la caricia suave en su mejilla derecha, siente esa extraña calidez. Su visión está borrosa, se siente desorientado, pero ese toque es tan cálido, quiere aferrarse a ello aunque sabe que con su suerte todo se irá al infierno.

 

Batman intenta levantarse cuando escucha la puerta ser golpeada, los gozones seden y la madera queda reducida a astillas. Bruce intenta obligarse a ponerse en pie y seguir luchando. La persona que está a su lado le dice con dulzura:

— No te muevas, Dios verá por nosotros. —

 

Batman ni Bruce creen en que Dios va a ayudarlos. Se obliga a sentarse, para ver a la persona a su lado levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta. Las bancas se mueven oscilantes, la lluvia entra y el viento rechifla al burlarse de todos.    

 

Batman observa la sotana ondear, a esas criaturas siniestras entrar, algunas subiendo por el techo. Escucha a uno burlarse al mostrar sus largos colmillos:

— ¿Qué harás al respecto padre? —

 

El padre da una sonrisa arrogante al responderle al engendro de la noche:

— Sacar la basura de la casa de Dios. —

 

Batman vuelve a intentar ponerse de pie, para caer al suelo y quedarse mirando al altar, mientras escucha gruñidos, balazos y golpes. Desea tanto saber que pasa, pero ha perdido tanta sangre, está tan cansado, a pesar de no quererlo cae en la oscuridad.

 

Batman se despierta con sobresalto, se sienta en la cama mientras la toalla húmeda que estaba en su frente cae sobre su regazo. Su traje está doblado pulcramente sobre la cómoda que está frente a la cama. Mira su torso, alguien ha atendido todas sus heridas, hay una solución glucosada conectada IV a su brazo derecho. Bruce teme que su identidad como Batman se revele.

 

La voz de un hombre viejo lo saca de sus temores:

— Nadie dirá su secreto señor Wayne. —

 

Bruce estudia al padre encorvado, sus labios dibujan una línea fina al negarse a decir algo. El hombre sonríe, le recuerda tanto a Alfred, el sacerdote anuncia:

— El padre Todd vendrá a verlo cuando termine sus deberes. —

 

El millonario asiente. Ese día es visitado por otros tres sacerdotes, todos tienen más de sesenta años, ninguno se presenta.

 

Bruce se voltea, recuerda aquella caricia. Ese toque que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo. Poco después que Dick se fuera de casa, lo sintió, pocos años después del gran apagón. Una reunión de criminales salió mal, cuando la liga de asesinos, Talon y mafiosos se encontraron en unas bodegas en el muelle, fue un infierno, un todo contra todos.

 

Batman intentó detenerlos, pero todos estaban dispuestos a matarse entre ellos. Recibió más de un disparo, puñalada y golpe; hasta que un Talon se abalanzó contra él y lo sacó de la bodega antes que explotara. Lo recuerda, el viento sobre sus cuerpos, ellos pendiendo de una línea oscilante mientras salían por una ventana, como aterrizaron en un claro cercano, la forma en que el Talon se alejó mientras él se desplomó al piso.

 

Batman se levantó, puso los puños en alto dispuesto a detener al Talon, pero este le dio la espalda para irse. Desconcertado preguntó:

“¿Por qué no me matas?” El Talon, por su voz un adolescente, dijo:

“La corte de los Búhos no te ha condenado a muerte.”

 

Al regresar a la cueva, al quitarse su traje se dio cuenta, tuvo que recargarse en la pared. Todo era nuevo, los colores, los sabores, los olores, las sensaciones, todo era vibrante y ardiente. Entre aquel infierno había encontrado su alma gemela. No estaba seguro cual criminal fue, incluso si se trataba del Talon o el toque se sintió así como una remanencia del contacto con su alma gemela.

 

Todo el mundo sabía que el mundo era gris hasta tocar a tu alma gemela, todos tenían un alma gemela aunque a algunos no les importaba y jamás intentaban encontrarla, como había sido el caso de Bruce. Su suerte maldita mil veces, su alma gemela era un criminal.

 

Bruce comenzó a buscar los datos de todos los que se encontraban ahí. Una de las personas sobrevivientes fue Talia, él se acercó a ella para conseguir datos de la Liga, ¿cómo terminó eso?, Bruce terminó con un hijo y sin conocer a su alma gemela.

 

Talon fue lo peor, todos fantasmas, sin datos o esperanza.

 

Dos años después todo se volvió gris de nuevo, su alma gemela había muerto. Sintió tanto dolor, peor que cuando Bane le rompió la espalda. Dejó de buscar, aunque un año después los colores volvieron a explotar en sus sentidos.

 

Bruce dejó la búsqueda de todos modos. Ahora, maldice mil veces más su suerte, porque al parecer su alma gemela es un anciano, criminal, reformado en un sacerdote.

 

Uno de los sacerdotes viene casi al anochecer, le retira el catéter y le entrega algunas ropas civiles. Lo invita a unirse a todos en el comedor. Bruce lo sigue, tiene hambre y quiere saber quién es su alma gemela aunque no lo acepte.

 

El comedor es grande, lleno de niños y los sacerdotes y dos monjas de cerca de sesenta años. Bruce se pregunta quién de todos ellos pudo pelear contra aquellas criaturas.

 

Bruce lo recuerda, todos parecían humanos hasta que mostraban sus colmillos y sus dentaduras triangulares, era más fuertes y rápidos que un humano, aparentemente inmunes a las armas convencionales. Los encontró asaltando un banco de sangre y las cosas no fueron bien desde ahí.

 

La cena termina y los niños salen corriendo a pesar de los gritos del padre Thomas. Bruce se siente tentado a seguir a los niños, todos van al jardín que está tras las iglesia.

 

Bruce abre la boca ante la imagen, entre los niños está un joven vestido con sotana, es alto, de hombros amplios, las ropas no dejan saber si es musculoso o no, pero al ver como carga a los niños puede saber que es fuerte. Su rostro es hermoso, cada ángulo de su mandíbula fuerte el par de mechones blancos de su cabello, sus ojos verdes azulosos. El millonario siente que está frente a una fruta prohibida. Su corazón salta al ver esa sonrisa divertida, el chico podría tener cinco años menos que Dick. Maldice de nuevo su suerte.

 

Bruce odia que existan cosas que no pueda poseer. Da la media vuelta, se irá, para su sorpresa las puertas de la iglesia y las gradas parecen no estar dañadas, tampoco hay señales de garras en el techo, lo cual le parece extraño.

 

Alfred espera afuera. Sube al auto sin mirar atrás, sin ver que el Padre Todd lo observa desde el pulpito con una sonrisa.

 

Bruce intenta quitarse de la mente el toque, la sensación, el anhelo y el frío que le impulsa a correr a la catedral, tomar entre sus brazos al bastardo y besarlo para asegurarse que no se irá.

 

Batman busca datos del padre Todd. El padre Todd no tiene registros, tal vez ese no es su nombre real. La necesidad de conocer todo del sacerdote rasca la mente de Batman, pero debe concentrarse en las criaturas que están asesinando masivamente personas.

 

La investigación lo conduce a un edificio, una de las edificaciones más recientes. Red Robin, Robin y Nightwing lo respaldan, entrar no es difícil, el problema es que se trata de una emboscada.

 

Los cuatro están juntos, espalda con espalda, mientras las criaturas ríen y se aproximan. La campanilla del ascensor hace que todas las miradas se dirijan hacia allá, un sacerdote sale con una sonrisa. Batman lo reconoce, ese par de mechones blancos y esos ojos azul verdoso. El líder dice:

— ¿Qué quieres padre?

— Déjenlos irse y tal vez les permite ver el amanecer. — Los vampiros carcajean, uno contra cientos:

— Esta noche no es tu asunto padre, regresa a casa. — El padre responde:

— Gotham es mi casa y sacaré la basura por ella y para ella. —  

 

Nadie estaba preparado para ver lo que pasó. El sacerdote saca una escopeta de entre sus ropas, comienza a disparar. Los vampiros dejan a Batman y sus aliados, para ir por el sacerdote.

 

Dick no cree lo que ve, el padre dispara y cada tiro imposible da en el blanco. Red Robin aprecia la velocidad del cura. Damian no puede dejar pasar parte de sus movimientos, los cuales son como los de la liga de su abuelo.

 

El padre toma a un vampiro de escudo, mientras dispara a los otros. Cuando sólo queda el líder en pie se acerca, lo amenaza con su pistola semiautomática, le dice con total seriedad:

— El orden te condena a morir por tus crímenes, señor Andreu Máximum. —

 

Un disparo entre los ojos de la criatura la cual se reduce a cenizas. Batman reconoce el tono, sabe, lo recuerda, el Talon. Su alma gemela, siempre fue el Talon.

 

Nightwing se lanza al vacío tras el padre, necesita obtener la mayor información. Tim llama a Bruce:

— Batman, ¿estás bien? — Batman no dice nada, gruñe al marcharse.

 

Batman salta por la ciudad, va a la iglesia, entra por el jardín. Corre, necesita hablar con el padre Todd. Toca la puerta, exige la presencia del padre Todd.

 

El padre Thomas sale, mira con tristeza a Batman, le pide que lo siga. Ellos bajan a la bodega, donde tras unas cajas hay una manta blanca polvorosa. Batman jala la tela, revela los neumáticos perdidos, él jamás encontró al pillo que tomó las ruedas del Batimovil. Alfred aún sigue burlándose del hecho. 

 

Bruce mira las ruedas quienes se burlan de él. El padre Thomas dice:

— Le dije que las regresara, pero él no pudo. Talon se lo llevó antes. — Batman exige:

— Quiero saberlo todo. —

 

Batman y El padre Thomas se sientan cada uno sobre un neumático. Bruce escucha con horror como los padres de Jason jamás lo quisieron, se quedó huérfano y tuvo que robar, luego fue capturado para ser Talon, mandado a Etiopía donde murió protegiendo al Padre Okumura. Okumura llevó el cuerpo a Japón donde lo enterró con una campana la cual estaba monitoreada 24/7. La campana tintineó un año después, desenterraron a Jason vivo. Okumura se encargó del niño. Por primera vez Jason tuvo un padre hasta que el Joker lo mató.

 

Jason regresó a Gotham para matar al Joker. Batman se estremece, recuerda a Red Hood, la manera en que mato al Joker sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. El padre Thomas asegura que el Joker era un Vampiro, ya que Okumura lo mató en Etiopía después del asesinato de Jason, al menos eso pensó Okumura.

 

—…Jason ha pertenecido a la orden de los exorcistas desde entonces. — Da una sonrisa condescendiente. — Aunque le dicen padre Todd, él no es un sacerdote, sólo es un exorcista. —

 

Bruce siente la esperanza abrirse camino en su pecho, pregunta:

— ¿Dónde está?

— All Caste mandó por él en cuando llegó aquí, debe estar en un avión hacia Medio Oriente. —

 

Batman se va, comienza a pensar en cómo llegar a su alma gemela. Es el destino, por una vez quiere creer que es el destino, desea tener esperanza que alguien puede amarlo más allá de su dinero y una noche.

 

Sube al jet, mientras sigue haciendo el seguimiento. Va a reclamar lo que es suyo por derecho, el padre Todd es sólo suyo y de nadie más, ni de la muerte, dios o el diablo.


	2. Sepia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason piensa en su historia y en como jamás supo cuando encontró a su alma gemela; ahora que posiblemente la ha encontrado, Bruce se ha quedado sin memoria y él quiere cuidar del millanario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y los kundos. Dobles por los comentarios que me hacen muy feliz ^^

**Sepia**

 

Jason no puede recordar cómo conoció a su alma gemela ni cuándo. Tiene un vago sentimiento, de un cable oscilante, fuego y una figura oscura. Pudo haber dicho algo, no está seguro. Cuando se es Talon todo es borroso y confuso, sólo hay dos cosas: La Corte de los Búhos y su amo.

 

Su amo solía decirle que le pertenecía, que le pertenecía y a nadie más. Talon siempre sería de su amo y de nadie más. Talon no tiene un alma gemela, porque siempre verá en tonos sepia.

 

Amo mandó a Talon lejos, muy lejos, porque tenía capricho por un joven rico y no quería a Talon interviniendo. Talon haría cualquier cosa por su amo, así tomó sus armas y fue a cumplir su misión.

 

No recuerda cómo se encontró con Okumura. Corría, cumpliría su misión, acabar con los enemigos de la Corte de los Búhos, los enemigos de amo. No se trataba de una bodega de Gotham, sino una angosta calle en Etiopía, había decenas de ellos, era de noche. Alguien peleaba, les disparaba y los hacía caer hechos cenizas. Talon consideró extraño, que estos enemigos fueran como los de la novela de vampiros que leyó para su amo.

 

Okumura dio medio giro, iba a cortar la cabeza del nuevo jugador, se detuvo al verlo, se trataba de un niño, un chico extraño de no más de trece años. Lo que llamó su atención fue sus ojos, pero el muchacho estaba peleando contra los vampiros. El padre Dalatte había sido asesinado en una emboscada tres días atrás, no pudo evitarlo, la orden mandaría refuerzos pronto, pero no sabía cuándo.

 

Juntos terminaron con todos. El chico estaba por correr, pero no pudo, sólo se desplomó inconsciente al piso. Okumura revisó su estado, una herida infectada en su abdomen, un balazo en su pierna, moretones múltiples, demasiado delgado, deshidratado, desnutrido; pero fuertemente armado.

 

Okumura tomó al chico, lo llevó a su refugio. Cuidó de él los tres días que balbuceó delirante, lo alimentó e hidrató. Cuando el chico despertó intentó irse, aseguraba que debía eliminar a los enemigos de su amo.

 

Okumura lo interrogó, para llegar a la conclusión que era un verdadero Talon. Alguien tan joven no debería ser condenado así. Le aseguró que querían acabar con los mismos, si trabajaban juntos podrían volver a casa lo antes posible. El chico se quedó mirando su mano, expectante, sin saber qué hacer. Okumura tomó la muñeca del muchacho y lo hizo cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos.

 

El chico pronto se ganó un lugar en el corazón de Okumura. Rápido, siempre intentando mantener a salvo a Okumura, lleno de pasión y vida por debajo de la maldición del Talon.

 

Okumura informó a la orden sobre el Talon, la orden aseguró mandar a alguien de inmediato. El padre Okumura no sabía cuán interesada estaba la Orden en la Corte de los Búhos y el Talon. La orden no llegó a tiempo, Okumura tampoco, cuando el Joker se llevó al chico, hizo todo lo posible para llegar, robó camellos, un auto y un helicóptero.

 

Corrió por la colina hacia el almacén cuando el maldito auto terminó su gasolina a unos cien metros de su objetivo, estaba cerca cuando explotó. EL fuego, el golpe, el humo asfixiante. EL padre se arrastró hasta que recuperó el equilibrio, cavó entre los escombros para encontrar el cadáver del chico.

 

Okumura lo abrazó con fuerza, lloró, grito y pidió a Dios por el muchacho. La orden llegó, querían cortar al niño, hacerle una autopsia, pero Okumura sabía que era algo más y no lo permitió. Fue directamente con el vicario y como favor personal se le permitió disponer de los restos.

 

El padre investigó quién era el niño antes de ser Talon, no quería poner en su tumba un número o “Talon”. Mandó a poner una cadena, ató un cordón de seda roja a la muñeca del muchacho, en la lápida fue gravado:

“Aquí descansa Jason Todd.

Amado Hijo, amigo, compañero y protector.”

 

Se sintió culpable, debió proteger al niño de ese monstruo, debió ser más listo y rápido, mejor. Pidió permiso y fue a cazar al cabrón. En la orden supieron que mató al Joker, pero no cómo ni cuánto lo hizo sufrir.

 

Okumura regresó antes del aniversario luctuoso del chico. Todos los días lo visitaba para contarle cómo iban las cosas, fue al único que le dijo toda la verdad de cómo encontró y mató al Joker.

 

La campana comenzó a sonar, las alarmas se dispararon. Era una noche de tormenta, había lodo y relámpagos. Okumura corrió con una pala, otros padres le ayudaron, cavaron hasta llegar al ataúd. Lo abrieron para encontrar al chico golpeando, gritando desesperadamente.

 

Los sacerdotes tuvieron que detener a Jason antes que corriera, lo noquearon y llevaron dentro.

 

Lo primero que vio Jason al despertar fue a Okumura, con su sotana, un rosario entre sus dedos, rezando incesantemente, su rostro cansado, los ojos negros, su cabello canoso; notó que por primera vez en su vida podía ver en colores, no había tonos sepia o escalas de grises. El padre le sonrió al decirle con entusiasmo:

“Me alegra verte despierto hijo.”

 

Ese tiempo es borroso, pero recuerda Okumura, el padre leyéndole la biblia, epístolas, oraciones y libros de exorcismo. EL hombre paciente que le volvía a mostrar el mundo aunque no pudiera responderle, comprenderlo del todo o corresponder el afecto.

 

Había revivido, pero su cerebro seguía dañado por los golpes.

 

Ra le debía un favor y Okumura se lo cobró. Jason fue metido a un pozo de Lázaro. EL padre jamás olvidará los gritos del chico, la manera en que se arrancó las vendas y salió corriendo, cómo golpeó brutalmente a los hombres de Ra.

 

Okumura abrazó a su hijo, el hijo que no pidió pero Dios le mandó de la manera más extraña. Al hijo que lo había salvado muchas veces. El muchacho extraño. No importaron los golpes. Le habló con suavidad, porque realmente quería ser un padre para este muchacho.

 

La recuperación de Jason fue rápida y asombrosa. Talia intentó llevarse muchas ocasiones a su muchacho, pero no lo permitió, protegería a su hijo. Así fue hasta que una noche, en un oscuro callejón de Gotham el Joker le arrancó el corazón.

 

Jason dejó Roma de inmediato, fue por el cuerpo de su padre, le dio un sepelio adecuado. Iba a ir a Gotham a matar al Joker, pero Talia se acercó a él, le dijo que debía ser mejor, más fuerte, entrenarse. La orden había aceptado el plan de Talia y Jason se fue con ella.

 

Un año después de entrenarse alrededor del mundo de manera intensa. Fue a Gotham, tomó el alias de Red Hood, arrasó los bajos fundos, quemó cuando tuvo que incendiar, eliminó cualquier obstáculo, se enfrentó a Batman y su banda; finalmente encontró a Joker. Una bala rápida entre los ojos, arrastró el cuerpo a las alcantarillas lejos de Batman, lo hizo pedazos, quemó y enterró en tierra consagrada, para que no volviera.

 

La orden no había encontrado un Paladín, como legítimo hijo de Okumura, ya que el hombre lo adoptó antes de morir, era su derecho y obligación hacer la prueba. Jason terminó siendo el siguiente Paladín.

 

Los exorcistas y clérigos lo felicitaron, hicieron una pequeña fiesta para celebrarlo. Él estuvo unos momentos antes de escabullirse, fue a la tumba de Okumura y gritó, pateó, tiró golpes y lloró. Pasó la noche ahí, acurrucado junto a la tumba, le contó sobre las pruebas, Gotham, le agradeció de nuevo y leyó los salmos favoritos de su padre.

 

Su primera misión no fue como la esperaba, no había vampiros, engendros, entes, fantasmas, demonios; sino una extraterrestre sexy. Star Fire, Kori se unió a Jason; misiones después se encontraron con Roy.

 

La orden no estaba feliz con las cantidades obscenas que Roy gasta en sus proyectos, pero después de ver los resultados reconsideraron. Nadie se atrevió a decir algo en contra, después que el padre Santiago comentó:

“Ellos le hacen bien a Jason, es lo que el padre Okumura hubiera querido.”

 

El destino arrastró a Jason por el mundo, quedándose en las iglesias, en ocasiones con sus dos amigos otras solo. Poco a poco comenzaron a llamarlo Padre Todd, porque el uniforme de Exorcista era casi el mismo que el de sacerdote.

 

El destino lo llevó de nuevo a Gotham, una banda de vampiros comenzó a matar personas indiscriminadamente.

 

Jason se estableció en una iglesia del callejón del crimen, una cercana a dónde vivió con su madre. Antes de irse a la misión que le costó la vida, Okumura le hizo prometer que recuperaría su vida, si quería claro, pero que intentara recuperar su vida antes de Talon. Vagamente recordaba esa iglesia, se sintió feliz cuando el padre Thomas lo reconoció y estaba dispuesto a contarle su historia, la parte que conocía al menos.

 

No se detuvo en sentimentalismos, decidió ir por sus objetivos y después visitar su vieja casa.

 

Al tercer día Batman cayó en la iglesia con compañía. El gran murciélago no podía levantarse. Se hincó a su lado, le acarició la mejilla y sintió esa sensación, como la del recuerdo borroso del cable oscilante mientras sostenía a alguien.

 

Batman intenta levantarse, hace que sus heridas se agraven, ha perdido mucha sangre, le dice:

— No te muevas, Dios verá por nosotros. —

 

Batman niega, sigue intentando moverse. Jason quiere decir algo más, pero los Vampiros han llegado, la puerta sede al convertir en astillas y los herrajes salir despedidos. Se pone de pie, va a enfrentarlos.

 

El líder lo desafía, pero él le sonríe, intercambian palabras antes de ir a los golpes. Jason les dispara entre los ojos y al corazón, derriban a los listillos que pensaron que era buena idea trepar por el techo. Conecta un puñetazo en la cara de uno de los bastardos, le agrada ese sonido repugnante de su carne no muerta agrietarse, algunos dientes salir y la criatura maldecir, acaba con su sufrimiento al clavarle una daga en el corazón.

 

Mira alrededor, sólo han quedado él y el murciélago que se ha desmayado. En ocasiones odia ser tan bueno y terminar con ellos pronto. Los otros padres se encargarán de las reparaciones, toma a Batman, lo lleva a su habitación, lo recuesta. Suspira porque tiene que atender las heridas del sujeto. Hace de lado ese sentimiento que le insta a aprovecharse de la situación, mantener el contacto físico lo más posible.

 

Desviste al hombre, descarta la ropa y lo deja en ropa interior, se permite ver por un momento. Antes de darse una bofetada, regañarse y decirse que tiene que concentrarse. Limpia las heridas, saca las balas que ponen en peligro la vida, sutura, venda y se asegura que la línea IV sea permeable, desliza algunos analgésicos, antiinflamatorios y antibióticos. Cubre al hombre no sin antes dar una última mirada.

 

Toma la ropa, la mete a la lavadora y después a la secadora, la plancha y dobla. La pone cerca de la cama. Pone su mano sobre la frente del hombre, quisiera recordarlo, saber por qué causa ese sentir en su pecho.

 

El padre Thomas entra, le entrega un mensaje urgente de la orden. Suspira decepcionado, más trabajo, no tiene tiempo para nada. El padre Thomas le sonríe al prometer:

— Cuando termines tus deberes podrás hablar con él.

— ¿Cuándo será eso Padre Thomas?

— Ten fe hijo. —

 

Jason resopla antes de salir de la habitación de malagana. Sigue su estrategia, corta de tajo la existencia de los vampiros por bloques. Regresa casi al anochecer, ya que prometió a los niños jugar un rato con ellos. Mientras está en el jardín siente la mirada del murciélago, pero este no se acerca sino se aleja; así que él se disculpa por los niños y sigue al millonario. Desde el pulpito observa al gran murciélago subir al auto como un niño mimado, resopla ya que pensó en hablar con el sujeto.

 

Jason camina por las calles de Gotham, lleva una sotana y una sudadera que cubre su rostro, aunque hubiera preferido ir como Red Hood, pero el padre Thomas insistió, ya que se reuniría con otros exorcistas. La reunión es en el subterráneo, lejos de Batman.

 

Jason los observa, puede decir que son novatos, jóvenes, bueno sus edades oscilan entre los veinte y cuarenta años, ¿qué puede decir él? Está legalmente muerto y no tiene más de veinte. La ciudad será dividida en sectores, así podrán terminar en menos de una semana y normalizar la ciudad. Antes de terminar la reunión, uno de los exorcistas le entregó dos sobres, los tomó antes de subir al tren.  

 

Toma asiento en una esquina, sigue intentando ocultar su rostro. Abre el primer sobre, se trata de un nombre: “Andreu Máximum”, significa que el sueño de ese nombre debe morir. Suspira con hartazgo. Abre el otro sobre, reconoce la letra, es un mensaje de su maestra: Drucra. Ella quiere que regrese a All Caste lo antes posible.

 

Se levanta, tiene que terminar con todos ellos y evitar que la Corte de los Búhos lo vea; no está seguro si ellos saben que sigue vivo. Baja del transporte, va a las escaleras y por un instante cree ver a Amo. Se estremece, se desvía, las palabras de Okumura llegan a su mente:

“Eres Jason Todd, puedes ser quien tú quieras y puedes elegir no ser Talon.”   

 

Jason va a una iglesia cercana, saluda al padre, toma sus cosas y su motocicleta. Red Hood vuelve a caminar por Gotham.

 

Andreu Máximum aparece frente a Red Hood esa noche, ha capturado a dos exorcistas y los usa de manera de cambio. El vampiro se burla:

— Vamos Padre, ¿vas a presentarte? — Red Hood le dice:

— Soy Red Hood.

— Te diré Padre Hood, o… ¿refieres caperucita roja? — Jason mantiene su ira a raya:

— La próxima ocasión voy a matarte.

— Seré yo quien te mate padre Hood. —

 

Los vampiros se marchan riéndose de él, como si hubieran ganado una gran batalla, incluso le toman fotografías con los malditos celulares. No espera a que la sorpresa explote, toma a los exorcistas inconscientes y sale a toda prisa, la explosión lo tira al suelo, mientras la bodega se derrumba.

 

Revisa a los exorcistas caídos, afortunadamente no fueron mordidos o infectados. Lo ha decidido, esos vampiros no van a pasar de esa semana. Los otros exorcistas no demoran mucho, deja a los caídos a su cargo, mientras él hará algunas cosas arder.

 

Los hijos de Batman se están volviendo locos, con bares, clubs y hoteles ardiendo, es como si alguien se hubiera propuesto hacer arder la ciudad, afortunadamente no hay cuerpos; pero hay múltiples reportes de asesinatos, cuerpos sin sangre y testigos que aseguran haber visto a Red Hood ejecutando personas.

 

Uno de los exorcistas llama a Jason, le hace saber que Batman atacará la torre de los vampiros, donde está Andreu Máximum. Sabe que presentarse ante los murciélagos como Red Hood le traerá problemas, así que deja su casco para ponerse la sotana.

 

Llega al edificio, inicia desde los pisos inferiores, deja a su paso un rastro de cenizas de vampiros, ha desactivado las cámaras de seguridad y las alarmas. Mira el ascensor, lo toma y va al siguiente piso, el último.

 

La campanilla suena, las puertas se abre y él sale con una sonrisa. El líder lo señala al decir:

— ¿Qué quieres padre? — Se burla después de sobrevivir a su primer encuentro. Jason ofrece:

— Déjenlos irse y tal vez les permite ver el amanecer. —

 

Los vampiros carcajean vampiros se sienten seguros, puesto son cientos, este edificio es un nido, el cual se preparaba para recibir nuevos reclutas. Andreu Máximum ni los otros saben que sus refuerzos se han ido, así que responde:

— Esta noche no es tu asunto padre, regresa a casa. — Jason le asegura:

— Gotham es mi casa y sacaré la basura por ella y para ella. — 

 

Jason sonríe, saca una escopeta de su sotana, le dispara al vampiro más cercano para moverse rápido. Termina las rondas, lanza la escopeta al pecho de uno de sus atacantes y dispara su última bala. Toma las semiautomáticas que escondía a sus espaldas, salta, gira sobre él sin dejar de disparar. No le importa lo que hace Batman y sus chicos, porque ellos no son de ayuda, noquearlos y dejar que se los lleve la policía es inútil.

 

Toma a uno de los vampiros, lo usa como escudo, siente ese humor sádico que lo hace sonreír, sigue disparando. Deja caer el cuerpo y le mete una bala en el cráneo para que se convierta en ceniza.

 

El jefe mira a su alrededor, se ha quedado sólo. Este muchacho ha matado a sus hombres como si fuesen unos inútiles, los mejores hombres que tenía. Ve el cañón frente a él. El chico dice con su voz en tono duro como el acero:

— El orden te condena a morir por tus crímenes, señor Andreu Máximum. —

 

Andreu no sintió la bala, al ver aquellos ojos sabía que moriría. No había rehenes, monedas de cambio, esta vez no hubo escapatoria.

 

Jason observa a Batman y sus pupilos, le da una sonrisa cuando ve que el hombre está estupefacto. Nightwing comienza a correr hacia él, así que le dispara a la ventana del fondo y se deja caer al vacío.

 

Ha sentido esta sensación antes, la de caer, sumergirse en la oscuridad, el viento gritando a su alrededor, la fría noche besando su cuerpo. Dispara su garfio a un edificio cercano, se balancea, sabe que así no se zafará del ave, pero tiene una ventaja; él es hijo de Gotham y conoce a su madre.

 

Nightwing sigue el ritmo del padre por tres bloques antes de perderlo en el subterráneo. Maldice, intenta escapar de la familiaridad de la persecución, como aquella vez que enfrentó a un Talon hace tiempo.

 

Jason no pierde tiempo, va al aeropuerto, Drucra lo espera. Sube al avión que lo espera, hace una llamada para cobrar un viejo favor, sólo así llegará a su destino.

 

Roy y Kori lo acompañan, él se enfrenta contra los Untitled, su lucha se extiende alrededor del planeta para terminar en la Liga de los Asesinos. Cuando todo terminó, regresaron a la orden, donde Kori y Roy continuaron juntos, como almas gemelas que son. Jason siguió recibiendo misiones, hasta que en una de ellas algo pasa.

 

Dispara a la cabeza del maldito golem y lo hace pedazos. Mira los fragmentos, el tipo no era malo, pasó mucho tiempo dormido para que un bastardo lo despertara y le ordenara matar. Su corazón da un vuelco, comienza a palpitar, escucha su sonido en sus oídos. Comienza a correr, sus piernas se impulsan contra la tierra, avanza hacia donde su instinto lo lleva.

 

Sigue adelante sin importar el tiempo o el cansancio. Salta entre las rocas, hacia la orilla de un río, entonces lo ve, algo oscuro flotando. Jason entra al agua, toma entre sus brazos a la persona, lo voltea para ver que es Batman. Lo saca del agua, no respira.

 

Le quita la armadura, deja al descubierto su pecho para comenzar a intentar reanimarlo. Le da respiración de boca a boca y sigue el RCP. Bruce tose, saca el agua de sus pulmones, se extrémese, cuando ha sacado la mayor cantidad de agua cae inconsciente. El joven pide ayuda médica. Quita al hombre su armadura, para guardar su secreto, la guarda en su maleta al vestirlo con algunas ropas suyas.

 

Los rescatistas llegan pronto, transportan a Bruce, mientras Jason les dice cómo lo encontró al sugerir que puede ser un campista. Cuando el muchacho intenta alejarse, Bruce toma su mano con fuerza.

 

Jason sube a la ambulancia, ve las puertas. Aprieta la correa de su mochila, donde descansa el traje de Batman. Mira a Bruce, pasa su mano libre por su cabello, deja a los paramédicos hacer su labor. Se dice que no puede hacer esto, no quiere, no necesita, no tiene tiempo para una alma gemela y Batman tampoco.

 

Llegan al hospital. La camilla es bajada de inmediato, por paramédicos entregan al paciente. Jason debe encargarse de los papeleos.

 

Bruce es puesto en una habitación. Jason se sienta junto a la cama, observa al hombre, que no parece invencible ahora, a pesar de ser grande y musculoso, se fija en su pecho, en la manera que sube y baja. Se levanta, decide ir a buscar a un familiar del hombre y marcharse. Sale de cuarto, contacta a Roy, ya que él es amigo de Nightwing. Roy le da el número de Alfred, llama e informa al mayordomo de la situación.

 

Jason camina fuera, enciende un cigarrillo, lleva el filtro a sus labios, inhala sintiendo el humo vagar por su boca, mira al cielo, aún hay estrellas pero pronto amanecerá. Se dice que debe esperar al mayordomo, porque tiene que entregar el traje de Batman; pero no quiere aceptarlo, no puede irse.

 

Tira el cigarro al suelo, lo pisa con el tacón de su bota y lo despedaza antes de volver dentro.

 

Bruce abre los ojos para ver a Jason entrar, le sonríe, porque se siente feliz de verlo. Le molesta no conocerlo, así que pregunta:

— ¿Quién eres?

— Me llamo Jason Todd. — Jason extiende su mano, Bruce la toma y se miran a los ojos. El millonario no responde y no suelta la mano del joven. — Te llamas Bruce Wayne.

— ¿Ese es mi nombre?

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

— No. —

 

Ellos se quedan mirando el uno al otro, mientras Bruce no está dispuesto a soltar a Jason. El chico presiona un botón y una enfermera entra en pocos minutos:

— ¿Qué necesitan?

— Él no recuerda, necesitamos a un neurólogo. —

 

Alfred no tarda en llegar, el chico quiere recuperar su mano, afortunadamente cuando el mayordomo entra el millonario lo suelta. Bruce no reconoce a Alfred, pero sabe que es importante para él.

 

Alfred no pierde la compostura mientras habla con Bruce. Jason intenta escabullirse, pero el mayordomo lo toma del brazo al decirle que tienen que hablar.

 

El mayordomo mira al chico y le dice sin rodeos que Bruce tiene que esconderse, por su seguridad, así que Jason debe cuidar del millonario. Jason busca excusas y razones por lo cual no es conveniente, pero Alfred es inflexible.

 

Bruce y Jason salen tres días después hacia Bludhaven. A pesar que Alfred le pidió no decirle a Bruce quién es, Jason se lo dice cuando llegan a su departamento, saca el traje medio destrozado y lo pone en las manos del millonario, quien mira con expectación al joven:

— Bien amigo. Tú eres un millonario de Gotham y un vigilante nocturno llamado Batman. — Bruce mira el traje. — Tienes como una banda, dos Robin, un Nightwing, Batichica y otras personas. — Bruce sigue mirando el traje y después a Jason. — El hombre que fue al hospital, él me pidió que no te dijera para que no regresaras porque un tipo te quiere matar. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? — Bruce siente, mira a los ojos de Jason al preguntar:

— ¿Eres parte de mi banda? — Jason niega:

— No, nosotros nos vimos esporádicamente tres veces anteriores. En realidad no hablamos, sólo nos encontramos. — Bruce deja caer el traje, cruza los brazos al asegurar con desdén:

— No lo recuerdo, no quiero ser Batman si tú no estás ahí. — Jason intenta:

— Tú amas ser Batman. —

 

Jason no imaginó la respuesta de Bruce. El millonario arrebata un beso posesivo, abraza al pasar sus manos por la espalda del joven, cuando tienen que separarse le dice:

— Eres mío. No quiero ser Batman si no estás conmigo. —

 

Bruce tira a ambos sobre la alfombra roja de la sala, puede no recordar pero sabe lo que quiere y quiere a este chico, lo quiere para él, le pertenece, es suyo, no sabe por qué, pero este muchacho es suyo. Vuelve a besarlo, mientras comienza a desnudarlo, quiere dejar marcas para que ninguno puede olvidarse del otro.


	3. Lo dejaría todo por ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason está dispuesto a dejar la orden por Bruce, para que estén juntos. Bruce decide recuperar sus recuerdos, para decidir qué es más importante: Gotham o Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Gracias especiales por los kundos y dobles por los comentarios que me hacen feliz ^^

A Bruce no le importa el trabajo de Jason, aunque él sale noche y en ocasiones regresa al amanecer. Cuando pregunta, el chico le da una sonrisa que calienta su corazón al decirle:

— Es el negocio de la familia. — Mira la foto que mantiene en la cocina, de aquel hombre de cabello cano y gran sonrisa. — El oficio de mi padre. —

 

Bruce mira más de una ocasión la fotografía del padre de Jason, la imagen de Okumura, como si él hombre pudiera responder sus preguntas. Ellos no hablan del pasado, pero le gustaría saber de la vida de Jason antes de este momento, aunque no quisiera saber de la suya.

 

Jason y Alfred trabajan arduamente para devolverle sus memorias, pero él no las quiere, desea quedarse con su pajarillo por siempre. Dormir abrazados, aspirar su aroma, besar su cabello y hacerle el amor cada oportunidad. Jason no es sumiso, no es esa clase de persona, pero permite muchas cosas a Bruce, algo que encanta al millonario.

 

Escucha la cerradura, la puerta se abre y Jason entra. Bruce se abalanza contra él, lo abraza y besa, lo arrincona contra la pared. El chico sonríe al asegurar:

— Vamos a salir a comer. — Bruce sugiere:

— Podríamos quedarnos aquí, en la habitación… — Jason sonríe al negar de buena gana:

— Suena genial, pero no puedes quedarte como un ermitaño encerrado. Hay un mundo más grande que este departamento Bruce.

— Tú eres mi mundo. — Jason mira los ojos azules de su alma gemela, le dice:

— Si recordaras tu vida no pensarías eso.

— Entonces no quiero recordar. —

 

Jason abraza con fuerza a Bruce, su vida es tan perfecta que no quiere pensarlo, porque todo se tuerce en algún momento. Bruce besa el cabello de Jason al decirle:

— Llévame a comer. —

 

El restaurante es hermoso, luminoso, lleno de personas felices. A Bruce no le importa, mientras sostenga la mano de Jason. En este momento no quiere un mundo más grande, si Jason puede ser su mundo, si él es el mundo de Jason.

 

Ellos hablan, comentan tonterías, comen y van a ver una película. Salen y Bruce se queda mirando un callejón, puede jurar que escucha dos balazos y un horrible sentimiento lo llena. Jason lo abraza, su calor aleja la oscuridad y le permite seguir.

 

Esa noche Jason sale de nuevo después de recibir una llamada. Bruce se queda solo, el departamento le parece más pequeño, casi asfixiante. Se levanta, se pone tenis y ropa de deporte y sale a correr.

 

Bruce no regresa hasta el amanecer. Abre la puerta, ve un rastro de sangre. Corre hacia el baño y encuentra a Jason en el piso, tiene un horrible corte en el abdomen. Llama a los paramédicos.

 

Bruce se culpa, porque si no hubiera salido, si hubiera estado para Jason no estaría en el hospital. Jason le toma la mano. Mira esos hermosos ojos, escucha esa voz:

— No es tu culpa Bruce…

— Yo tenía que…

— No. Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Fui descuidado y estoy pagando mi error. No es tu culpa. —

 

Jason sale del hospital, debe tener unos días de reposo. Bruce lo encara, debe saber de ese negocio familiar. El joven le cuenta que es un exorcista, sobre las criaturas de la noche, pero no de su pasado. Jason toma las manos de Bruce entre las suyas, las besa al decir:

— Lo dejaría todo por ti.

— ¿Dejarás de ser un exorsista?

— Sí, por ti lo haré. —

 

Bruce abraza a Jason con fuerza, le da otro beso, quiere mantenerlo así, no dejarlo ir jamás.

 

Jason hace el desayuno para ambos, comen, entrenan un poco, lee para Bruce y redactan su carta de renuncia, siguen la rutina fácil, sólo que tres noches no saldrá el chico; eso espera Bruce. Como era de esperarse, a la siguiente noche el muchacho espera a que el mayor se duerma, le da un beso rápido y casto, toma sus cosas, sale del apartamento por la ventana.

 

Bruce se despierta, algo en su mente le exige ir con Jason. Sale por la puerta y comienza a recorrer las calles, busca a su alma gemela, pero pronto se da cuenta que le ha perdido de vista. Le habla a alguien llamado Oráculo, aunque no recuerda quién es, necesita saber que Jason está bien, necesita saber dónde está, qué hace, a quién ve, por qué se marchó.

 

Bruce sigue dando vueltas, odia sentirse inútil y frustrado. Recuerda lo que Jason le dijo, es un vigilante llamado Batman. Se para bajo una farola, observa el cielo rojizo sobre su cabeza, aprieta los puños, porque él es Batman. Porque para alguien como Batman seguir a Jason no es imposible.

 

Jason regresa antes del amanecer, Bruce lo espera con los brazos cruzados y una actitud seria. Le sonríe, piensa en decir algo, pero le sorprende que el millonario le dice:

— Quiero recordar. —

 

El joven asiente, llama a Alfred y entrega el teléfono a Bruce. Ellos salen después del desayuno, el ambiente es tenso y no hablan. El camino a Gotham es tranquilo. Llegan a la mansión, sin que nadie los vea.

 

Deben entrar a una instalación secreta, usar una máquina y salir de ahí sin que nadie los vea. Suena simple, pero en la práctica no lo es. Alfred los acompaña, mientras Jason los cubre el mayordomo se encarga de su señor.

 

Alfred saca a Bruce con la ayuda de Jason, pero el muchacho se queda atrás cuando sus persecutores están cerca. Alfred se lleva a Bruce de regreso a casa. Jason llega a la mansión dos días después, no es recibido con sonrisas, besos o abrazos. Bruce Wayne mira con seriedad al joven, como si se tratase de alguien inferior.

 

Jason baja sus brazos cuando su alma gemela no lo recibe con entusiasmo, pregunta:

— ¿Estás bien? — Bruce responde con frialdad:

— No gracias a ti. —

 

Bruce y Jason se gritan, pelean, porque el mayor acusa al menor de ocultarle la verdad, de alejarlo de su familia, por la muerte de Damian. Jason no conoce a Damian. Bruce le da un puñetazo e inicia una pelea, la cual termina cuando Alfred los separa. Alfred es el único que nota que Jason está herido.

 

Bruce ve con furia a su alma gemela irse y no le importa, porque no lo necesita; no recuerda ese supuesto tiempo que pasaron juntos. Jason sube a su motocicleta, da una última mirada a la mansión de Batman, se marcha a toda velocidad.

 

El millonario se enfrasca en la misión de revivir a su hijo, pasa días y semanas intentando. Oráculo le dice que no hay muchas opciones, pero una de las más seguras es hablar con alguien que ha revivido, él pide la información. En la pantalla aparece una foto de Jason Todd Okumura. Oráculo dice con una sonrisa:

— Tenemos suerte, él estuvo a punto de renunciar a la Orden de los exorcistas. — Aparece la fotografía de la carta, Bruce recuerda cómo Jason escribió la carta más de una vez, como ellos se besaron, recuerda esos ojos azul verdoso llenos de brillo y felicidad, lee una de las últimas líneas en su mente:

“Me disculpo Señor, pero no puedo continuar. He encontrado la felicidad y a alguien por quien dejaría todo.”    

 

Oráculo quita la imagen de la carta, no sin antes que Bruce vea la fecha del matasellos, es la misma en que Jason salió aunque no debería, él fue a dejar la carta para estar con Bruce. No hay mucha información, una ficha parcial, donde se deja claro que Jason es alguien importante para la Orden, su campeón, protector y mano ejecutora, es su Paladín.

 

Batman busca más sobre el Paladín. Hay leyendas, mitos, todos afirman que el Paladín es el caballero de la Orden, algunos lo nombran el Caballero de Dios, otros lo describen como su ángel ejecutor, pero Batman está seguro que es parte del fanatismo. En la pantalla aparece un rostro conocido, cabello canoso, ojos oscuros, una cálida sonrisa: Okumura, el anterior paladín, el padre de Jason.

 

Oráculo hace un trato con la Orden, ellos accederán a prestar a su paladín para esta misión; sólo si los murciélagos les dan: todos los datos que tengan o adquieran de la Corte de los Búhos. Batman accede, un mensaje llega: Jason los verá en el aeropuerto de Gotham en tres horas.

 

Alfred es el encargado de recibir al invitado, pero las cosas no son como Bruce quiere. Un grupo de sacerdotes y monjas están ahí, tienen un discreto cartelón que dice “JayBird”. El mayordomo ve a muchas personas pasar, pero entre ellas alguien alto con una capucha roja.

 

El joven de la capucha, se acerca a las monjas quienes lo abrazan y a los sacerdotes que hacen lo mismo, es como si recibieran a su hijo. El muchacho se excusa y se acerca al mayordomo, le da un fuerte abrazo, ya que mientras que Bruce estuvo sin memoria ellos se hicieron amigos; Jason salió más de una ocasión en la noche por una llamada del mayordomo, para ayudar a alguno de los hijos de Bruce. A diferencia de lo que pensaba el millonario, él no estuvo trabajando para la Orden ese tiempo, sino ayudando a la banda de Bruce desde las sombras; Bárbara lo supo, a diferencia de los otros pajarillos que estaban contrariados.

 

— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros Alf?

— Maestro Jason, el Amo Bruce lo espera. — Jason niega:

— Él espera al paladín de la Orden, no le importa quién sea. — Alfred mira a Jason:

— Maestro Jason, el Amo Bruce…

— No es necesario Alfred. Somos adultos y tomamos nuestras decisiones. — El padre Thomas se aproxima para regañar:

— JayBird no tienes 21, aún no es legal. — Jason rueda los ojos. — Todos nos esperan. — Alfred pregunta:

— ¿Podría saber la razón para que el Maestro Jason no se reúna de inmediato como en señor Wayne? — Padre Thomas responde:

— Es el cumpleaños 17 de Jay.

— 19.

— Menos un año muerto y el año que estuviste medio muerto. — Jason resopla. Alfred vuelve a abrazar a Jason al decir:

— Feliz cumpleaños maestro Jason.

— Gracias. — Padre Thomas urge:

— Todos nos esperan JayBird. — Jason le dice a Alfred antes de alejarse:

— Estaré ahí en tres horas. —

 

Alfred ve al muchacho alejarse con aquellas personas. Una monja le da un paquete, el muchacho agradece al acunarlo contra su pecho.

 

Bruce no es feliz de ver que su mayordomo ha llegado con las manos vacías, pero no puede gritarle a Alfred, mucho menos después de esa mirada dura que recibe. No sabe cómo o por qué, Alfred tiene cierta predilección por Jason.

 

Jason aparece exactamente cuándo dijo y trae compañía. Star Fire y Roy miran las puertas al quejarse de poder entrar con familiaridad. Alfred abre la puerta, discretamente da un regalo a Jason, pero Roy no es discreto y casi lo grita:

— ¡Todos te dan regalos! ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero que me den muchos regalos también! —

 

Kori besa a Roy al prometer regalarle algo muy genial después, cuando estén solos. Jason agradece a Alfred al decidir ignorarlos. Bruce observa la escena desde la escalera, no le agrada que Alfred le dé un regalo Jason sin una razón, en el fondo está celoso por no saber la razón.

 

Dick aparece, va hacia sus amigos y se abrazan. Roy le dice a su amigo:

— Saluda a JayBrid, hoy cumple 17. — Jason repite como un mantra:

— 19

— ¡17! ¡Un año muerto y otro medio muerto que no cuentan! —

 

Dick corre hacia Jason, lo abraza con uno de sus fuertes abrazos de oso, al decirle:

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Little Wing!

— Gracias Ave bonita. —

 

Bruce no le agrada que su hijo mayor tenga esas confianzas con Jason, ellos incluso tienen apodos. ¿Cuándo demonios pasó esto?

 

— Dick, tenemos que trabajar. No es una puta visita social. —

 

Dick suelta a Jason, todos se reúnen en el estudio, mientras Roy se queja porque no van a la Baticueva.

 

Bruce se está comportando oscuro como siempre, así que Jason lo ignora. Jason saca un mapa, lo extiende en la mesa al decir:

— En la cordillera del Himalaya, existe alguien con la capacidad de revivir a los muertos. — Kori y Roy miran a Jason, están por decir algo pero el pelinegro les advierte guardar silencio con su mirada. — Él puede revivir a BabyBat. — Bruce pregunta:

— ¿Cuál es el precio?

— La orden ha dejado en claro que pagarán lo que sea, si la información que pueden proporcionar es buena. — Roy cuestiona:

— ¿Eso dijeron? — Jason asiente. — Sabes que es pecado mentir. Ellos no pueden estar de acuerdo con esto.

— Lo están. — Jason mira al resto en la habitación:

— Lo conveniente es irnos de inmediato. — Dick asegura:

— El transporte está preparado. —

 

Jason asiente, sale del estudio, necesita aire, debe ir fuera. Bruce encuentra a Jason fumando, intenta hablar, pero las palabras se quedan en su garganta, aún no recuerda del todo; pero puede sentir por las noches ese cuerpo caliente a su lado, sus sueños se plagan de los dulces momentos que pasaron juntos. El joven se apiada del hombre:

— Guárdatelo, no me interesa. —

 

Bruce observa ese rostro y se maldice, el chico no debería tener este efecto en él. Vuelve a intentar sin poder decir algo, sigue parado ahí observando al chico y lo que puede decir es:

— Habías dejado de fumar. — Jason mira a Bruce e inhala hondo, al retar al millonario, exhala directo a la cara del hombre.

— ¿Te importa? —

 

Alfred aparece, le dice a Bruce:

— Señor debe prepararse para su viaje. —

 

Bruce se va no sin dar una última mirada al joven, quien sigue fumando. Alfred le dice al muchacho:

— No es bueno para su salud, Maestro Jason.

— Alfie, con mi estilo de vida esto no tendrá tiempo para matarme.

— Estoy en desacuerdo con su creencia.

— Háblame de tú; no soy un rico o alguien importante.

— Eres importante para mí. — Jason abraza a Alfred al decirle:

— Gracias. —

 

Todos subieron al avión del murciélago. Jason lleva su casco y evita hablar con los demás. Bruce pilotea al evitar la interacción con el resto.

 

El viaje es incómodo, hay una tensión horrible. Dick habla torpemente con sus amigos, mientras Jason limpia sus armas de manera automática. Tim no había podido venir, tampoco los otros miembros, ya que todo fue presuroso y alguien debía quedarse en casa.

 

Dick mira a Jason, le pregunta:

— ¿Cómo has estado Little Wing? — Jason mira a Dick un momento, antes de responder:

— Bien, siempre estoy bien. — Dick responde:

— No estabas bien ese día que te encontré borracho entre los botes de basura. — Roy le hace una seña para que pare. — Te lo dije ese día, que tu alma gemela sea un idiota, no significa que tengas que autodestruirte. — Dick toma entre sus manos una mano de Jason, quita el guante para dejar ver sus nudillos heridos. — Puedes hablar con nosotros. — Jason se levanta al alejarse:

— Prepárense, estamos llegando. —

 

Jason se para junto a la puerta, siente el aterrizaje. La puerta se abre, el viento gélido golpea contra su cuerpo y hacia dentro. Él baja, espera al resto. Bruce carga el cuerpo de su hijo.

 

Ellos llegan a un poblado, donde Jason habla con el jefe del lugar. Son conducidos a un largo pasaje subterráneo, el cual los lleva hasta lo alto de la montaña, donde está el monasterio.

 

Las puertas se abren, un niño espera sentado en un trono de oro. Dice:

— Te has retrasado Paladín de fuego.

— Estoy aquí, ahora.

— ¿Cuál es tu petición?

— El niño, revive al mocoso. — El pequeño soberano sonríe:

— Ponlo a mis pies. —Batman camina. — ¡No! ¡Tú no! —

 

Jason toma el cuerpo de Damian entre sus brazos, se arrodilla frente al soberano. El pequeño rey salta de su trono, retira uno de los zapatos del niño muerto, lo levanta para que el primer rayo del sol que se filtra por un tragaluz lo ilumine.

 

Damian despierta, mira alrededor y lo primero que hace es golpear al desconocido que lo sostiene. Salta al ponerse en posición de pelea. El pequeño rey se ríe al ver el moretón en la mejilla del Paladín:

— Es enérgico. — Batman dice:

— ¡Damian! — El niño voltea al correr hacia su padre, ambos se abrazan.

 

El rey toca la mejilla del paladín para hacer desaparecer el daño. Espera un momento para decir:

— ¡Márchense! — Roy se atreve a hablar:

— ¿Podemos despedirnos? — El rey asiente antes de subir de nuevo al trono.

 

Jason baja las escalinatas, es barrido por el abrazo de Kori y Roy. Les repite como un mantra

— Estaré bien. — Dick se aproxima con timidez, no sabe qué ocurre. — Todo estará bien. —

 

Kori llora, no quiere dejar a su amigo aquí. Dick abraza a Jason, le pide:

— Cuídate, Little Wing.

— Lo haré. — El rey urge:

— ¡Marchaos! —

 

Los amigos de Jason se despiden, caminan hacia la salida, le dan una última mirada antes que las puertas se cierren. Dick pregunta:

— ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros? — Roy abraza a Kori:

— Él no puede

— ¿Qué?

— Ese pequeño bastardo le dijo a Jay que si volvía sería para quedarse. Ese sería el precio. —

 

Dick corrió hacia las puertas para golpearlas, pero antes de llegar se transformaron en una pared de piedra. No había entrada, era como si jamás hubiera estado.

 

Damian mira a Dick y su padre, no comprende qué está mal, mejor dicho no le importa. El desconocido del casco rojo no es importante para ellos, de serlo lo hubiera visto antes, incluso Drake tiene más interacción con la Batifamilia que aquel desconocido.

 

Roy y Kori no regresan con ellos. Dick y Bruce no hablan, nadie vuelve a hablar del hombre de casco rojo.


	4. Talon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce no ha sabido nada de Jason. Tim de pronto parece ser muy bueno pateando traseros y Damian va a descubrir quién le está ayudando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secret+leader Muchas gracias por tus amables comentarios. Espero que este capítulo te guste :D
> 
> Muchas gracias por los Kundos.

Damian llega quejándose, grita y argumenta que Drake hace trampa. Dick se divierte, ya que Tim venció a Damian en un juego tonto: ¿Quién atrapa más criminales? BabyBat argumenta que alguien debe estar ayudando a Tim.

 

Bruce ignora los gritos de sus hijos. Mira la pantalla donde las ventanas esconden su principal investigación, saber por qué Jason no pudo regresar con ellos. No lo dice pero ha comenzado a recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntos, esas noches solos son cada vez más vividas. Le atormentan los recuerdos, esos preciosos momentos, el cuerpo cálido y real entre sus brazos, esa voz, los gestos; lo satisfactorio del sexo y la vida doméstica. El tiempo en que ese pequeño apartamento bastaba. Mientras se ducha murmura el nombre de Jason, mientras recuerda sus encuentros, al añorarlo.

 

Él vive, él está vivo, porque los colores siguen ahí. Él está en algún lugar lejos. Se suponía que debían estar juntos, almas gemelas son para eso, para estar juntos por siempre. Tiene una copia de la carta, la lee antes de dormir y se atormenta con ella. No fue culpa de Jason que Damian muriera, no fue él quien ocultó la verdad a Bruce, no fue su culpa; pero fue quien terminó pagando los errores de Bruce.

 

Dick comenta antes de irse:

— Tiene razón, Tim ha mejorado mucho en el último mes. ¿Crees que alguien lo esté ayudando? — Bruce pone en la pantalla los resultados de Tim, en el último mes hay una mejora sustancial. Dick niega. — Creo que debería darle el crédito. —

 

Damian comienza a observar a Tim, debe descubrir qué está haciendo, quién lo está ayudando para aparentar ser mejor. Entra al departamento, todo luce en orden, limpio, incluso hay comida; debe saber si Alfred estuvo ahí antes que él. Nada parece fuera de lo normal.

 

Tim llega a visitar a la mansión, parece descansado y feliz. Es más feliz cuando puede molestar a Damian con ello. Dick intercepta a sus hermanos, deben hacer algo con Bruce, quien parece haberse obsesionado con el crimen, aún más. Ellos no pueden discutirlo, cuando Bruce entra a la habitación de Dick al informar:

— Hay una fuga en Arkham. —  

 

Decir una fuga es una simplificación, todos los reclusos escaparon, pensaron que al correr de día Batman no vendría por ellos.

 

Todo el baticlan se prepara para salir al atardecer. Damian mira a Tim al decirle:

— Te haré morder el polvo. — Tim sonríe sin responderle, sólo acelera su motocicleta al salir hacia la ciudad.

 

Tim y Damian están colgados de un cable de acero de una grúa. No saben cómo, pero los locos los emboscaron y ahora están ahí. Damian le reclama a Tim por ser el culpable de su situación.

 

Tim intenta llegar a su botón de emergencia, pero ha sido destruido, junto a cualquier indicio que pueda decir su ubicación.

 

Batman y Nightwing recorren la ciudad, deben encontrar a Robin y Red Robin; pero también las bombas que han sido plantadas en Gotham, Dos caras ríe al decirle a los chicos:

— ¡La suerte no está con ustedes esta noche! —

 

Dos caras no puede seguir alardeando, porque se desploma inconsciente al suelo. Damian le parece ver una sombra correr. Revisa el lugar, ya no se escuchan las risas, puede observar algunos de sus enemigos derribados. Acusa:

— Sabía que alguien te estaba ayudando. Drake… yo lo he sabido. —

 

La grúa se acciona, ellos son bajados con lentitud. Cerca del piso los espera alguien vestido de negro, con unos googles de búho, sus ojos son amarillos y hay venas azules surcando su piel pálida. Damian lo recuerda, el sujeto del casco rojo. Ahora no parece alguien vivo, sino un muerto animado para cumplir una misión por medio de la magia. 

 

Tim le dice:

— Talon. — Damian se pregunta si el sujeto del casco se llama Talon o es un nombre clave. — Talon, debo saber. ¿Sabes dónde están las bombas?

— Talon lo sabe. — Tim sonríe:

— Dime dónde están.

— Talon no lo dirá al joven amo. Joven amo arriesgará su vida irremediablemente.

— ¡Inocentes morirán!

— Talon no sirve a los inocentes. Talon sirve a la Corte de los Búhos. — Saca los cinturones de Robin y Red Robin, se los entrega a sus dueños.

 

Damian cuestiona:

— ¿Vas a dejar a los “inocentes” morir?

— Talon pertenece a su amo, sigue las órdenes de su amo.

— ¿Qué orden sigues?

— Talon debe proteger a los jóvenes amos. —

 

Damian deja ir su muletilla. “Tt”. Sabe que Drake es tonto, pero no sabía a qué punto. Nunca debes confiar en un asesino con el cerebro lavado. Talon finalmente accede a darles las ubicaciones. 

 

La Batifamilia se reparte la ciudad. Talon se niega a dejar a Tim, lo sigue a pesar de la negativa.

 

Tim no ve la granada cuando cae a sus pies. Talon lo protege al tirar a ambos al suelo tras un contenedor de basura. Talon dispara a su atacante, lo hace caer al suelo con una bala en la columna que lo inmovilizara indefinidamente.

 

Tim se levanta. Talon sigue en el piso, intenta despertarlo pero no puede. Llama a Dick. Nightwing y Batman no tardan en llegar. Tim piensa en la explicación que les dará. Él conoció a Talón hace treinta y cuatro días, después de quedar en medio de una bodega incendiándose. Talon lo sacó de ahí, ambos colgaron por el cable y cayeron al muelle. Tim llevó a Talon con él, porque estaba herido, quería ayudar. Talon lo reconoció como un Joven Amo, tenía información de la Corte de los Búhos y cuidaba de Tim, además le ayudaba a volver loco a Damian. Odia tener que revelar su secreto, pero si esto salva la vida de su amigo lo hará.

 

Tim no puede imaginar las reacciones de Bruce y Dick. Nightwing se arrodilla junto a Talon, le quita los googles, le acaricia el cabello al preguntar:

— ¿Qué te hicieron Jaybird?

— ¿Lo conoces? — Nightwing asiente:

— Es un amigo. —

 

Bruce comienza a revisar a Talon, busca las heridas, no se detiene en demostraciones sentimentales. La ciudad se llena con la voz de una mujer:

— ¡Talon! — Talon abre los ojos. — Regresa a casa y trae a Richard Grayson. —

 

Talon pelea contra Tim, Batman y Dick, los distrae y desaparece junto a Nightwing en las aguas, en la oscuridad de la noche.

 

Damian no es feliz, maldice a Tim quien ya se siente mal por lo que hizo Talon. Red Robin se siente culpable, pero antes que pueda seguir castigándose Dick se comunica, han pasado unas horas:

— Batman. — Bruce contesta:

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Necesito saber dónde se esconde la familia Lethco. — Damian grita:

— ¡Maldición Grayson! — Tim cuestiona:

— ¿Qué pasó con Talon?

— Tim, la voz de esa mujer es de Lenina Lethco. Creo que Jaybird quiere acabar con la Corte de los Búhos. — La voz de Kori se escucha:

— Amigo Nightwing, lo hemos encontrado. — Dick se despide:

— Estaré en contacto. —

 

La comunicación se corta. Batman se levanta, va a ir por Jason, da un paso y se desploma, siente esa horrible agonía. Cuando recupera la consciencia está recostado en la bahía médica y los colores se han ido. Escucha la voz de Nightwing:

— Roy, se ha ido. ¡Roy! ¡Jay murió!

— Él va a volver… él tiene que volver. — Kori abraza a Roy:

— Jason finalmente va a dormir. Él estaba muy cansado, ahora puede dormir.

— ¡No! Si lo llevamos con… — Kori reprende:

— Roy, él dijo que quería dormir. —

 

Roy mira a Kori, quiere abrazarla y consolarla, pero grita al golpear el pecho de Jason:

— Él es un hijo de puta resistente. Jamás se ha dado por vencido ¡El luchó contra la rabia del pozo! Él jamás me abandonó… ¡Estuvo ahí cuando recaí! —

 

Roy sigue intentando reanimar a Jason. Nightwing toma relevo mientras Roy cuenta. Batman los observa, su alma gemela se ha ido, se ha llevado los colores, no importa cuanto hagan no pueden revivir a los muertos.

 

Dos niños de cabezas rapadas aparecen. Uno con su traje de oro y el otro con un taparrabos azulado y collares. El chico con taparrabos flota en el aire, parece aburrido, comenta:

— Su alma ha salido de su cuerpo, pero no está lejos. — El chico de traje dorado pide:

— Saru, ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrarla? — El chico con taparrabos sonríe como si fuera a hacer una travesura. — Ten cuidado porque muerde. — Señala a Roy. — Tráelo, debemos tomar el primer rayo de sol que rasga la oscuridad.

— Sí. —

 

Roy toma a Jason en sus brazos al estilo novia. Bruce se aproxima para ser él quien lleve a Jason, nuevamente el niño le grita:

— ¡No! ¡Tú no! —

 

Saru se aproxima a Batman, comenta:

— Lo he encontrado. —

 

El pequeño petirrojo está parado en el hombro derecho de Batman. Saru extiende su mano para tomarlo, pero el ave eleva el vuelo al intentar alejarse, así que salta para alcanzarlo. No espera ser recibido con una bocanada de fuego.

— Eres testarudo. ¿Por qué aferrarse a alguien a quien no le importas? ¿Feliz? No es algo que este en tus manos. —

 

El ave vuela lejos. Saru decide jugar un poco con él. El pequeño rey reprende:

— ¡Saru! El sol saldrá pronto. —

 

Saru toma el ave, la cual revolotea, trina y lo picotea con furia. Tim pregunta a Nightwing:

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué piensan hacer con Talon? — Dick responde mientras suben hacia la mansión:

— Quieren revivirlo.

— ¡Eso es imposible!

— El niño vestido de oro revivió a Damian. — Tim mira a Damian y luego a Roy.

 

Ellos llegan arriba, por la ventana comienza a entrar el sol. Roy recuesta a Jason sobre el suelo. El pequeño Rey descubre un pie del joven y hace que el primer rayo de luz lo toque. Saru coloca el alma en el pecho del paladín.

 

Jason respira, abre sus ojos azul verdoso, mira a todos. Se levanta con un salto, mira a todos como enemigos, pone sus puños en alto dispuesto a defenderse. Star Fire lo abraza y luego Roy, es derribado al piso y puede distinguir a sus amigos.

 

Batman ve que los colores han regresado, pero no son tan vibrantes, es como si una estela gris nublara su visión.

 

El pequeño rey habla al otro chico:

— ¿Puedes ver mi problema ahora? — Saru sonríe al mostrar varias esferas brillantes, le dice al pequeño rey y a Batman:

— Ya le quité todo recuerdo de su alma gemela. ¿Estás conforme Chan?

— Lo agradezco. —

 

Jason logra liberarse de sus amigos, señala a los dos chicos al indagar:

— ¿Por qué están fuera de sus monasterios? — El rey comenta:

— No podía dejar a mi guerrero All Caste muerto.

— Chan, tú me dijiste que si me mataban no ibas a rescatarme. — Saru dice de forma despreocupada:

— Hemos hecho una apuesta.

— Eso suena como ustedes. — El rey dice:

— No es momento para esto. Belcebú intenta poseer uno de los experimentos de Lex Luthor.

— ¿Qué? — Roy se aproxima:

— JayBird necesita descansar.

— Roy, no es el momento.

— ¡Estabas muerto!

— ¡Roy! Algo está pasando en la orden y está lo de Luthor. Necesito que tú y Kori, con los datos que Nightwing les dio investiguen esto. Yo iré por Luthor.

— ¡Jay!

— Roy, lo digo en serio. Dile a la orden que no encontraste mi cuerpo. Ellos intentarán encontrarlo para hacerme pedazos, eso va a entretenerlos. —

 

Roy suspira con derrota. Saca de su mochila el casco de Jason, le dice:

— Toma, lo pinté de verde, espero no te disguste. — Jason mira al casco y luego a Roy, le confiesa:

— No puedo ver los colores.

— ¿Ves tonos sepia?

— No, todo es blanco y negro. — Nightwing pregunta:

— Jay, ¿estás bien? — Jason masculla con ira para cubrir su tristeza:

— Sí. —

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? — Jason mira a Nightwing:

— Sí. — Jason mira a Tim, le entrega un papel:

— Llámame si necesitas algo Baby Bird, incluso si quieres hacer rabiar a Baby Bat. —

 

Tim mira a Talon, sus ojos ya no son amarillos, las venas azules no transluces por su piel, sabe que es una despedida. Abraza a su Talon.

 

Los niños se han ido y Jason murmura una maldición. Jason, Roy, Kori y Nightwing salen de la mansión. Tim va tras ellos. Damian cuestiona:

— ¿Qué significado tiene todo esto Padre?

— Es algo que debemos investigar. —

 

Batman sigue viendo a través de la puerta que ha quedado abierta. Su alma gemela se ha ido, su alma gemela para la cual su encuentro no existió. Jason no lo recuerda. Siente un agujero en su corazón, el mundo parece más frío y gris, es como si la presencia cálida que comenzó a seguirlo desde aquella noche que encontró a su alma gemela le hubiera sido arrancada.

 

Quiere ser algo más que un espectador para Jason. Desea volver a esos momentos en aquel pequeño apartamento. Desea a Jason entre sus brazos y sentir que es feliz completamente, quiere sentirse feliz y libre de nuevo. Sobretodo desea saber y asegurarse que Jason está a salvo.


End file.
